Two Faced
by Becoming
Summary: Vampires and werewolves are just an ordinary part of Bella's life, but when she's unexpectedly taken by a shapeshifter that can transform into her boyfriend, she just hopes Edward can get her back before it's too late. [EdwardBella]
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Two Faced_**

**_Summary: Vampires and werewolves are just an ordinary part of Bella's life, but when she's unexpectedly taken by a shapeshifter that can transform into her boyfriend, she just hopes Edward can get her back before it's too late. Edward/Bella_**

**_Authors Note: I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight._**

* * *

Chapter 1:

His stone cold lips pressed hard against mine. That same allure, that same feeling whenever he kissed me took over my entire body. I smiled against his lips. He pulled away a couple minutes later, leaving me gasping for breath. My whole face radiated with heat as he stared at me with those topaz eyes.

"I love you…you know that right?" he whispered as he shifted on my coach, placing me in his lap.

"Yep," I confirmed, tracing over the outline of his lips with my index finger. We had grown closer, if that was even possible, after Edward came back from his absence in my life. He still wasn't allowed, by Charlie, to be in my house. After the motorcycle 'incident', I had never seen Charlie so mad. He ended up blaming it all on Edward though, much to my disapproval. Charlie believed it was all Edwards fault; that he drove me into being reckless and buying the motorcycle. I guess part of that was the truth but that didn't mean he could go and blame Edward for it. Afterwards, he had banned Edward from ever coming back into my home again but alas that didn't really stop a madly-crazed by love teenage vampire.

I snuggled closer to Edward and dug my head into his chest. I felt him shift underneath me as he brushed some of my hair away from my eyes and planted a kiss on the top of my head. I breathed in his sweet sent; a scent which always left my head spinning. It was then, that Edward suddenly froze. His arm, which had been securely wrapped around my waist, abruptly grew stronger too. His eyes flashed black; a murderous black.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I questioned him anxiously.

"Jacob Black," he replied, with venom seeping into his voice.

"Oh."

After Edward had returned my life with Jacob had gotten difficult. Edward didn't want me talking to Jacob, and Jacob didn't want me talking to Edward. Once, when Edward had been on a hunting trip, I had visited Jacob to check up on him. He had welcomed me whole heartedly, when he realized Edward wasn't nearby, and we had even gone out to get a bite to eat. Unfortunately, Edward had gotten home early. And lets just say he wasn't to happy when he found me sharing a burger with a werewolf. The only thing that stopped him from tearing Jacob into a million little pieces was my desperate pleading for Edward not to do anything rash. He had taken me home immediately and the only time I ever got to talk to Jacob after that was on the phone, whenever Edward wasn't close by.

"He wants to talk to you," spat Edward as his grip on me grew tighter. "I don't want you talking to him Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Edward, he isn't that bad."

Edward only scoffed.

"What does he want to talk to me about?" I asked looking up at him from under my eyelashes. Before Edward could reply, a knock sounded from the door. I made a move to get up from the over-stuffed brown coach in my family room, but was held back my strong arms. "It's okay," I reassured him. Glaring, he finally released me. I walked across the carpet onto the tile in the kitchen and answered the door. Edward stayed close behind.  
Jacob stood outside in the cool, night air. He looked nervous and awkward as he stared at Edward and me.

"Hey Bella," he murmured softly.

"Hey Jacob." I smiled. I hadn't seen my best friend in person for so long. I quickly invited him in, much to Edwards's disapproval.

"Where's your dad?" Jacob inquired as he glanced at Edwards menacing form.

"Oh, he's at some sheriff's convention for a couple of days…or something." Jacob looked down. This was beginning to be very uncomfortable. I was about to break the silence when Jacob beat me to it.

"I just came here because Sam told me I should warn you." Jacob continued to stare at his feet. He didn't want to see me with Edward most likely.

"Warn me about what?" I prodded, as I looked closely at Jacob's, now even stronger, features.

"Well, you see, our pack has sort of sensed a 'disturbance in the force' as you might call it. We think, well…we feel, there is reason to believe that there is something rather powerful roaming about; something close by."

I heard Edward growl behind me as I raised my eyebrows, "Like a vampire?"

"Most likely; nothing else I would be able to sense so clearly."

Edward unexpectedly jumped into the conversation, "Look…Jacob, I would have been able to sense if there was some powerful vampire roaming about in Forks. And Alice would have been able to 'see' it coming." He smiled smugly, as if he had won some battle of intelligence over Jacob.

But Jacob only grinned right back, "Are you so sure about that…Edward." Jacob spat the name out like it was poison. "It seems to me if there was some extraordinarily powerful vampire out there that maybe, just maybe, it could hide its smell from the powerful Edward Cullen, and that maybe there was a way this powerful vampire could escape being seen by your oh so acute Alice." Jacob Black was now the one smiling smugly, leaving only Edward to glower at him.  
"Well I better be leaving now anyways." Jacob Black turned to leave as Edward released another feral snarl.

"Take care then." I called after him.

He stopped and laughed "I shouldn't be the one worried about taking care of myself Bella. Especially with some bloodsucker on the loose. Take care of yourself"  
Jacob then turned on his heel and headed to his car, leaving me with a small wave.

Edward turned on me, as soon as I closed the door. "I hate that werewolf."

"Be nice. He was only coming here to warn me."

"About something completely ridiculous. I mean, how would he have sensed this vampire if we couldn't?"

"I don't know Edward, but you never know, Jacob could be right."

Edward only rolled his eyes and followed me as I grabbed a soda from the fridge and from there, made my way back to the coach. I settled in next to him as I flipped through the channels. Something good had to be on. Halfway through one of my old favorites, my eyelids grew heavy as sleep took me over. I closed my eyes, hearing Edward whisper, "Night my love."

* * *

I woke up in my own room, Edward's body against mine. He must have carried me upstairs a little while after I fell asleep.

"You're up." He whispered quietly to me.

I nodded, lifting my head up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, before letting my head hit the pillow again. He grinned sheepishly at me, as he ran his fingers through my tangled mess of hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be hunting this morning?" I asked him, as soon as I remembered what he had told me about hunting last night.

"I decided, that hunting could wait another day," he replied as he leaned over; kissing me powerfully. "I was hoping that we could do something today."

"Like what." I asked curiously, propping my head up with my elbow as I stared intently at him.

"It's a surprise," he declared, giving me a lopsided grin; a sparkle in his eye. "C'mon." He then jumped off my bed.

"Wait a second, I have to shower first." I said, laughing. I entered my connecting bathroom and turned the water to the shower on. I waited till the water turned hot before stepping in. I closed my eyes letting the water soak me completely before I dared step out and dry off. I got dressed in the clothes I brought in with me; a plain gray t-shirt and a simple pair of jeans. I ran my brush quickly threw my hair and just ended up pulling it back into a ponytail. I was eager to find out what Edward's surprise was. I exited the room to find Edward standing outside, waiting impatiently for my return. He grinned when he saw me. Talking my hand in his, we took off down the stairs and he opened the passenger door of his silver Volvo for me and I climbed in. Before I even had a chance to buckle up Edward was in the drivers' seat and the car was already moving.

* * *

We had been driving for hours, before I started to get restless. "Where are we going Edward?" I begged. The scenery outside was telling me I wasn't even close to Forks anymore. "Where are we going? I demand you stop driving until you tell me where we're headed."

His eyes narrowed as he accelerated.

"You're starting to scare me Edward." I was really getting nervous; what was going on with the Edward I knew and loved.

Edward abruptly pulled over on the side of the deserted road we had been traveling. "I really didn't want to do this yet, but Bella you leave me no choice." Edward, my Edward, suddenly lashed out at me, striking me across the head. My vision clouded and my head was reeling. Before I blacked out though, my eyes drifted up to him; but the man I saw, before the blackness took over, wasn't Edward Cullen at all; not even close.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. I'll probably have the second chapter out sometime next week. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title:_** **_Two Faced_**

**_Summary:_** **_Vampires and werewolves are just an ordinary part of Bella's life, but when she's unexpectedly taken by a shapeshifter that can transform into her boyfriend, she just hopes Edward can get her back before it's too late. EdwardBella_**

**_Authors Note: Thank you soooooooo much for the reviews! They really inspired me to get writing. Anyway, here is my next chapter and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight._**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I awoke to a soft texture against my body. Cotton sheets. In ecstasy I laid there, entreating the idea that the previous day had all just been one big, bad nightmare. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting them to the light pouring from a small window in the room.

Yellow chipped paint, mahogany dresser, two-poster bed, small ornate lamp.

"There goes the nightmare theory," I whimpered as I sat up among the strewn sheets. This wasn't home - I didn't even know where this was. Lowering myself from the bed, I made my way over the cold wooden floor to the door adjacent to the bed and dresser. I tried the handle.

"Damn it," I whispered under my breath. Of course the door would be locked.

Why did these kind of things always seem to happen to me? I guess this was the small price I had to pay for dating a vampire. I paced over toward the window and looked out, eagerly hoping for another chance of escape. But this plan wasn't in my favor either; the room was at least eight stories high above the black pavement below where some cars lay abandoned. The window didn't even open. I looked out at the unfamiliar landscape. My best guess was that I was in some apartment building far away from Forks. The rain crashed down on the window pane. It would have been relaxing in any other situation. I steered myself away from the window.

What had happened yesterday? I had been driving with Edward. Wait, no, that wasn't right. Whoever had hit me hadn't been Edward; that I was sure of. It was as if his body had morphed into that of a tan, dark haired boy, a little older then me. A chill ran down my spine. What did this…person… have in store for me? And what about Edward…where was he? I could only hope that he was safe.

Sudden nervousness exploded from inside me as I heard the sound of a key being inserted into a lock, and then the unmistakable sound of a door nearby squeaking open and closed. I listened intently to the footsteps, too, coming closer and closer toward the room I was held captive in. A weird noise escaped my lips, a whimper of sorts, as the door opened mockingly slow.

Standing in the threshold stood the lean, muscular frame of the boy from the car. His jet black hair was spiked up and he wore a tight, red shirt exposing his powerful build. His face was kind though; it almost didn't fit his appearance. But what scared me most of all was the fact that this boy was no vampire.

He stared me down as I, too, looked into the dark blue pools of his eyes. "I'm sorry about this." The boy gestured around the room with his hand. "But I had to lock you in…in case you had escape on your mind."

I tensed, something was wrong. Weren't the bad guys supposed to be mean, horrible people who killed innocent girls like me? Not that I was complaining.

The boy walked father into the room. "I guess I should introduce myself, Bella…my name's Jared."

Unsure of what to do, I simply bobbed my head in what could have been interpreted as a nod.

"I'm sure you're probably wondering what is going on, but I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say. All I can tell you is that as long as you do as I say you and Edward will be fine."

"Where's Edward?" I questioned suddenly feeling a pang in my heart. My desire to be with Edward was overwhelming.

"Your boyfriend is fine…he is still hunting. It'll be a day or two before he returns. That means we have to get going if this plan is going to work…and soon."

The second statement Jared said more to himself then to me.

"And where is it that we're going?" I asked, a small chill running up my spine. This boy…Jared, scared every fiber in my being. It was like he carried around a mask of invulnerability. He made me feel that there was no way you could win against him and that was what frightened me the most.

He looked genuinely sorry for a moment, but then his face quickly settled to a blank stare. "I can't tell you, but you'll find out soon enough though." He grabbed my hand roughly then and pulled me out of the room. His hand was cold - not vampire cold - but an odd cold none the less. "We've got to hurry."

I didn't try to struggle. Judging from his muscles, I knew that that would be a pointless waste of strength. He led me out of the bedroom into a kitchen space; old and dusty. It looked like nothing had been made in that kitchen for over a century.

From there, we left through the apartment's front door, into the main hall of the floor. It, too, looked old and unlived in. At that moment, the terror inside me escalated. I was beginning to panic. Where was I going? Would he kill me? Would I get to see Edward again before I died?

_Shhh_, I commanded to myself. I couldn't let the fear win me over.

We reached the stairs and Jared forced me down them. I knew what he was thinking. He also held fear within him! The fear of being around when Edward realized I was missing. Jared wasn't the real deal…the big threat for me lay wherever we were headed.

I cursed myself as fear clutched me. I had to stay calm if I wanted to figure out a plan of escape. We made it out of the apartment; not a single creature in sight. The rain pounded down on me. Freezing, I shivered uncontrollably. Jared didn't seem to care.

He plowed himself, with me in tow, toward an inconspicuous black sedan with dark, tinted windows.

Opening the back door he shoved me in. 'Click, he locked my door, using the child protector locks, then rushed his way to the front seat.

Sticking the key in the ignition, he reved up the car. The tires squealed against the asphalt as Jared pulled out of the parking lot and sped off. The window wipers created a rhythm that I drummed my fingers to in the back seat; a nervous habit.

He drove fast; certainly over the speed limit. He acted so much like a vampire, and yet I knew that wasn't what he was. Jared was something else entirely.

I soon realized where we were headed, the Tacoma InternationalAirport. The recurring empty feeling in the pit of my stomach returned. Would Edward be able to find me if Jared was flying me to some unknown, faraway location? As we pulled into a parking spot at the airport, Jared hastily rehearsed protocol.

"If anyone asks, you're my fiancé. We're on our way to tie the knot. Do you understand?"

I quickly nodded my head in response. There was no point in disagreeing. I saw the wisdom in his thinking. As his girlfriend, he could keep a restraining arm around me, without acquiring any attention.

"And don't even think of trying to escape," he growled, narrowing his eyes. "Or your boyfriend will be the one to pay the price. Just stay with me and he won't get hurt."

He grabbed me out of the back seat in one swift movement. We entered Tacoma International Airport, with his hand laced around my waist. We walked through crowds of people and stores. All were oblivious to the fact that I was being kidnapped.

I finally was clued in to where we were headed as Jared bought our plane tickets. He even had my driver's license and passport with him. He must have stolen them from my room. How did he do that? How could he have looked like Edward? I mean he wasn't a vampire our anything he was something completely different. But I could sense power in him. And could 'whatever it was' that he is, really hurt Edward? Maybe not, but someone in Italy could.

The last time I had been there…

I cursed, as Jared and I made our way to the terminal, where we would board the next plane to Volturi City.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading my second chapter. Please Review. I'll try and get my next chapter up ASAP. But that will probably be around next week. Thanks again! _**


End file.
